A Fairy Tale Love
by Chu-Suki-Chu
Summary: "All I want is a simple love story like those in the fairy tale stories and movies! Is it impossible or not?" says our petite little Miku-chan. Read and Review if you would like! Ongoing
1. Our First Meeting

**A Fairy Tale Love**

**Summary: Hatsune Miku, a 15 year old girl, wants to fall in love like those in the fairy tale stories and romance movies. She has a protective twin brother, Hatsune Mikuo. What happens when she meets the Kagamine Twins? Kagamine Len is a cool and a somewhat handsome boy that every girl likes, while Kagamine Rin is a bubbly and energetic girl. What would become of Miku? "All I want is a simple fairy tale-like love story... Is it possible or not?"**

**S-C-S: Hi guys! This is my first Vocaloid story! Fanfiction, okay? By the way, this is a Len X Miku story and just for you to know, I'm a fan of this Vocaloid couple. Oh, right, the disclaimer. I do not own Vocaloid. Please review! I'd like to hear your opinion about this story and please support me for my future stories! By the way, I made a story before this, only and Adventure Time with Finn and Jake fanfiction... Got to my profile and look for it if you are at least interested in reading it. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1: Our first Meeting**

**Miku P.O.V**

"Puun..." I yawned as I sat up straight from my bed.

"I'm still sleepy..." I glanced at the clock.

"Wait... It's still 5:12?! Oh,well..." I yawned again.

I didn't get enough sleep because I stayed up until midnight, studying. Why, because there's going to be a Homeroom Test today. Lucky, since Meiko-sensei would always make the tests not too hard. Well, she's like a sister to us students for some reason and also she's our somewhat, second mother.

"Hey, Miku?! Are you awake?! Hurry up and get ready for school!" A male voice echoed from below... Wait, a male voice? It can't be! He's back already?!

I hurriedly wore my school uniform. I tied my long, teal hair into two pigtails and wore my socks. I went straight down to the area where the male voice came from, which seemed to be the kitchen.

"Mikuo!" I yelled as I ran up to the male with teal hair like mine, only shorter.

"Miku!" He smiled. He is Hatsune Mikuo, my stupid, overprotective brother. Oh, right, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo's, younger twin sister.

"Oh, Mikuo! I didn't expect you to have arrived already! You should've called or texted me!" I nagged and nagged at him for not saying anything, not even a single word! I didn't even get to prepare anything...

"But I wanted it to be a surprise, my dear younger sister." He grinned.

"But still! I could've prepared something for you!" I hugged him.

"Oh, my affectionate sister~"

"Shut up!" We both laughed. We ate our breakfast and chatted for a little while, since it was still so early...

"So, when are you going back to school?" I asked curiously.

"That's today, Miku. I've already prepared the files needed."

"But you're still not wearing our school's uniform." I looked at his clothing. He wore a simple blue polo-shirt and black pants.

"Oh... I haven't changed yet. Wait for a minute, I'll go get changed, after that we'll go to school, yes?"

"Alright! I'd also like to have a little stroll around. It's still too early..." I yawned right after I said that. Gosh, I'm still sleepy. Mikuo laughed and went upstairs to get changed.

I waited and waited until he got finished. After that, we went outside and walked to school.

"Uh... Miku?"

"Yes, what is it?" I wonder... He looked kind of nervous...

"I forgot something..." He looked down on the floor. I giggled. Now, what did he forget?

"I forgot to bring the files... The envelope didn't fit in the bag so..." He looked very nervous. I bet he's thinking that I would get mad at him. Why would I? I forget to bring some things too, you know.

"Okay. Let's go back and get those files. It's still pretty early, going back won't hurt!" I smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"Miku, I'm really sorry. But thanks. You should go on without me and enjoy the breeze. I'll meet you at school later. It's such a waste... I was starting to have fun enjoying our walk to school too. We won't get much brother and sister talk since I'll be pretty busy since I'm the Student Council President..." I laughed at what he just said.

"Oh, silly! We could always go home together when you have time! We can also have fun at home! We live with each other, stupid!" I hit him on the head lightly and laughed.

"Right. Hahaha... But I'm worried... What would happen if some guy would try to get you? You're really cute, you know! I mean, my little sister is the cutest!"

"...Shut up! You're embarrassing me! Now get those files you forgot or else I'll hit you with my leek! Besides, I will be fine. No men would come to me this early in the morning so go. Now. I already have my metal leek on my hands! "

"Wha-?! Miku, that's mean!"

"Mi-ku-o...!"

"F-fine!" He ran towards the direction of our home. I giggled at his reaction. Geez, he's so stupid sometimes... and overprotective. Ugh.

I headed to school after that funny event. I was running fast since I was enjoying the breeze of the cold wind. The air is really cool and fresh... I didn't notice there was someone in front of me until I bumped into that 'someone'.

"Owww..." That 'someone' groaned in pain.

"Ouchie..." I also groaned in pain. I mean, it hurts! I opened my eyes to see a guy with blonde, messy hair. I looked his closed eyes. Woah... Somehow, he looked kind of handsome and cute... Wait, what? What am I thinking?! I better apologize! Now!

"U-um..." I started. I can't seem to make out some words. His face is so close to mine. I think like a few inches apart, maybe? Suddenly, he opened his eyes. His eyes were cerulean blue... It looks like the sky and the sea...

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I could almost feel his cool, warm breath...

"Y-yes..." I answered. His messy bangs dropped on my face. It's smooth... Suddenly, when I noticed our position, I blushed.

"Um... C-can you get o-off me now?" I asked. I was stuttering... Who wouldn't? I'm in a position where a pretty cute and handsome guy is on top of me and I was blushing hard! Now, tell me, who wouldn't?! If there is one, it would probably a flirt. Oh, how I hate those types!

"Oh... R-right!" He then got off me. We blushed for a second and he started to laugh. I was starting to giggle and laugh because of the weird atmosphere and the atmosphere started to become light. I'm a little relieved.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly apologized and smiled. I just returned the smile.

"No, it's alright. I should be the one to apologize! I wasn't looking at my surroundings so..."

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention since I'm too concentrated in listening to the music..." Music? I wonder... Oh, he's wearing headphones! It's on his neck... Maybe it fell there because of the little incident."

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked, smiling.

"Um, isn't it rude to not tell your name first?"

"Oh, right... I'm Len, Kagamine Len."

"Kagamine Len... I see... I'm Miku, Hatsune Miku. It's nice to meet you!" I said, smiling brightly at him.

"It's nice to meet you too. Oh, can I call you Miku? I'd get tired of saying Hatsune-san all the time we meet." We laughed. Well, it is true.

"Okay. Then, I'll call you Len!" He nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Hm... What school do you go to? And why are you out so early? It's not even 7:30 yet. It's still 6:15!"

"Oh, um... I go to Vocaloid High... And I'm out so early in the morning since my brother forced me to wake up at 5:12..." I said and yawned.

"Hey, you're still sleepy! At what time did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"12:00, I had to study for a Homeroom Test today."

"Oh. I guess I can't blame you for that."

"What time is it now?"

"It's still 6:20. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was having a walk and was chatting with my brother until he remembered that he forgot something."

"What did he forget?"

"Some files for his school transferring here. He was studying abroad and came back last night maybe? I didn't notice at all."

"He's transferring to your school today, huh. Well, that's kind of rushed, isn't it?"

"Yes, definitely. He says he wants to spend time with me as much as he can."

"Really? That's one loving and caring big brother." He grinned.

"Again, yes. He's too over protective too..." I giggled when I thought about what he said earlier.

We talked for a little while. I saw Len take a short glance on his watch.

"It's already 6:48..."

"Oh, really? I should get going then." I gave a little frown. But I still smiled immediately.

"Oh. Too bad, I really wanted to chat with you a little longer." I saw him pout. I gave out a small laugh and smiled brightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then." He said, smiled, and left, waving his hand.

"Okay." I smiled as his shadow cannot be seen any longer. Something then came into my mind. Wait... He said tomorrow morning... What does he mean by that...? Oh well, I better head to school now. I'll think about that later.

**Finally, I'm finished. Pretty long, huh? Anyways, nest chapter will be updated by tomorrow or next week. I don't really require an amount of reviews to continue this story. I just want to finish what I started here. I'd appreciate it if you would review though... Thank you very much!**


	2. Transferring

**Okay, this is chapter 2, everyone~ I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1... Even though it was kind of rushed, maybe? Ah, please review after you have read the story. Thank you very much.**

**Chapter 2: Transferring**

**Len P.O.V**

Hey, I'm Kagamine Len. 16 years old and I have a twin sister named Kagamine Rin. I'm a cool, handsome, smart guy, if I do say so myself. Look, I don't mean to brag or anything~

"Len~ Get down here and eat your breakfast! I'm going to get my road roller if you don't!" My sister yelled. I immediately ran downstairs from my room to the kitchen.

"Hey~ It's a good thing that you came down early. I was about to get my road roller too." She laughed. Her hair was blonde and short. She wore a white hair band with a big ribbon and she's just bubbly and energetic as ever.

"Why would you get your road roller anyway?" I asked. She looked at me with an evil grin.

"Why, because that'll wake you up! Hehehe~" She giggled and sat on her chair. I too, sat on mine. We ate our breakfast and chatted while doing so.

My parents were not home since they're abroad. They are working really hard for us. But we still keep contact. My sister always calls mom and dad. After we ate our breakfast, I went upstairs. I didn't even change yet. I took a short shower and changed to my new school uniform. It was pretty comfy. I guess it's made of cotton? I tied my hair at the back into a small ponytail. I left my bangs messy.

"Len! It's time to go!" I glanced at the clock. It's still 6:19... Why so early? Anyway, I got to get down or my sister will really get her road roller. I don't want to get flatten!

"Um, Rin, aren't we a little too early?" I asked.

"What? Can't we have a little tour around outside and inside school?"

"I guess so... Well, let's go?"

"Let's go! I'm too hyped up!" I sighed and we walked outside the house. I sighed. We walked and walked until I noticed the area we were in. This is the path that I walked yesterday... Oh, this path leads to the school... I chuckled when I remembered the event that happened yesterday. I saw Rin look at me when I chuckled out of nowhere.

"Len, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, I just remembered something, that's all." I smiled at her and she gave me an 'oh'. We headed to school right after that. Before we arrived at the gates, I saw long teal hair flow. Miku? I think so. She does have long teal hair and all. I chuckled again but silently so Rin won't notice. I thought about the event yesterday again. We were in a weird position. She was cute, though... Wait, don't think about that. Why am I thinking about that anyways?

"Let's go to the faculty room." I nodded and we headed straight to the faculty room. There, we saw our teacher, waving at us.

The teacher had short brown hair. She was with another teacher which had long white hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon with purple and black colour? It looks like it...

"Ah, the it's the Kagamines! Hello, come here!" The brown haired teacher said. She smiled at us.

"I'm your Homeroom Teacher, Sakine Meiko. Over here, beside me, is Yowane Haku. She is your teacher in Physical Education." We looked at both of them and smiled.

"Hello, we are pleased to meet you, Meiko-sensei, Haku-sensei. " We said in unison. We saw the two teachers smile. Haku-sensei spoke.

"Well, let's go to the principal's office. Follow me." We nodded and followed Haku-sensei and Meiko-sensei. We then stopped in front of a large, blue door. Haku-sensei knocked on the doors.

"Kaito-sensei, can we come in?" We then heard a reply from the inside of the room. I'm guessing that it is the principal...

"Why, yes! You can come in!" A male voice answered. Haku-sensei opened the door and we came in.

We saw a man with dark blue hair. The man also had blue eyes and I noticed that he is... Wearing a scarf?! It's not even winter, yet he is wearing a scarf? It's coloured light blue too... I even noticed something weird. He's holding an ice cream... I'll guess. It is vanilla since the colour is white.

"Kaito-sensei, can you please, hurry up and finish that ice cream? You still have some work to do and you are eating ice cream?!" Meiko-sensei snapped... She looked really angry.

"M-Meiko-sensei, I-I'm just t-taking a break, that's all...?" This 'Kaito-sensei' gulped. Now, he looked scared. Rin and I smiled at the scene. We were almost about to laugh.

"Kaito-sensei, Meiko-sensei, is this that proper manner and attitude that you show in front of the students, hmmm?" Haku-sensei then said. The principal and Meiko-sensei stared at her until the principal made a fake cough.

"Ahem, by the way, who are these two?" The principal asked.

"This here..." Meiko-sensei pointed at me. "... Is Kagamine Len." She finished.

"And over here, beside Kagamine Len..." Haku-sensei started and pointed her finger at Rin. "...Is Kagamine Rin."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Principal-san." We said, again, in unison.

"Ah, I am Shion Kaito, your one and only principal of the huge, Vocaloid Academy! We call our school Vocaloid High, though. Be thankful I'm a handsome, nice principal!" He said in a sing song laughed, as if he was all high and mighty... I heard Meiko-sensei and Haku-sensei laugh out loud.

"You, handsome? Oh, please! Don't kill me with my own laughter! How can you be handsome?" Meiko-sensei kept on laughing. Kaito-sensei seemed to be blushing... It makes me wonder...

"K-Kaito-s-sensei..." Haku-sensei obviously stuttered since she was laughing hard. Meiko-sensei even grabbed her stomach as if in pain from laughing too hard.

"P-please, d-don't act like y-you are really h-hand- hahahahaha!" Haku-sensei couldn't complete her sentence. Rin and I started to laugh too. "... I have more things to do here... So, like Meiko-sensei said, please don't kill us with our own laughter!"

"L-Len, please t-tell them t-to s-stop... I can't t-take it any-m-more! My t-tummy hu-hurts..." Still, she kept on laughing. All of us laughed until the sound of the bell interrupted. We stopped laughing.

"Ahem... Okay, time's up. Go to your respective classrooms." Kaito-sensei ordered. "Please have fun in your school life here, Kagamine Len-kun, Kagamine Rin-chan" Kaito smiled.

"Kaito-sensei~ since when did you call your females students with the suffix '-chan'? Don't you always use '-kun', Hmmm?" Meiko-sensei asked seriously. She glared at Kaito-sensei.

"U-um... I thought i-it would b-be f-fine...? Ehehehe..." Kaito-sensei laughed nervously. He then gulped. "Anyway, you still have classes! It's inappropriate for a teacher to be late!" Kaito-sensei reasoned, but true, teachers shouldn't be late.

"Fine... Kagamines, come, follow me to our classroom. Haku-sensei, we'll see you later." Meiko-sensei said. Haku-sensei nodded.

We walked through the halls and we arrived in front of a sliding door. It seems to be the door to our classroom.

"Now, come in when I open the door for you later. I will inform the students about your arrival first, new students."

Maybe I'm going to have a fun school life here...

**Oh, finally, I'm finished and I'm dead tired. Please review... Next chapter is up tomorrow or next week. I'm going to update every week anyways, only if I can... There are times when I can't use the net. Expect new chapters during weekends. Thank you for reading! Enjoy~ I'm planning to make a sequel for this after I finish, but I still have a long way to go. Anyways, Look forward~ Again, please review!**


	3. We Meet Again!

**Oh my... I'm sorry, readers, for having you wait long for the 3****rd**** chapter to be updated... I'll get pretty busy until next week because I have to keep practicing a dance with my class for some competition in our school that all the students have to do... I have to study hard too. I don't really know when I could study seriously since I sometimes go to sleep as soon as I arrive from school because I'm am so dead tired. Anyways, enough about what happened to me for this week. This is chapter 3 of this story and I don't know what I'll do about chapter 4... Well, enjoy reading and please review!**

**Chapter 3: We Meet Again!**

**Miku P.O.V**

Have you seen my brother? No? Oh boy... I'm in totally deep big trouble... Why? Well, I'm in totally deep big trouble because of my brother messing up the whole ramen shop we were just in! I'm really going to rip my brother's ears off when I see him. Oh, our punishment was we can't eat at that ramen shop for a whole month but was made a week because the owner said that we're like her children... The ramen shop's owner is a very nice close friend of our parents which are dead... We get free food there if we don't have money to buy food supplies and this is great timing because I'm totally broke now... The feeling's like I'm grounded with my brother for a whole week. I don't earn much in my part-time job too. The owner said that the repairs will be fine because she knows someone who can fix the whole place in no time so it's okay but I feel guilty even though it's not my fault. I think I'm feeling this guilt in my brother's place. Anyway, I need to find my brother. It's not 6:00 yet so I have time to look for him. I think he's at school now. Oh, and the owner is an early bird. I headed straight for school and immediately recognized my brother. It's easy since we're the only two who have teal hair in this place. I quickly ran towards him.

"Mikuo! I've found you!" I yelled and he turned around, looking surprised.

"M-Miku... Um..." He stuttered a bit. I bet he's afraid I'm going to tear his ears of which is what I was exactly about to do to him. I then heard a cough. I looked up to see a taller man than us who had blue hair and was wearing a light blue scarf.

"Ah, Hatsune Miku-chan. Hello there, how do you do?" I know that voice. It's Kaito-sensei's, uhh Shion Kaito-sensei's voice. I nodded and replied an 'I'm fine'.

By the way, Shion Kaito-sensei is the chairman or principal of the school I go to, which is Vocaloid Academy; we call it Vocaloid High though. He is also the cousin of my mother so we know each other well. Mikuo and I call him Kaito-jii-san when there aren't any students around or when he visits us at home.

"Now, what happened? Mikuo-kun here looks somewhat scared." He asked us with eyes full of concern. He is like a father to us.

"Well, Mikuo messed the whole ramen shop again." I replied with completely no emotion. Kaito-jii-san smiled and laughed. How did Mikuo mess up the whole ramen shop? Well, I guess it would be the owner's fault... But part of it is Mikuo's because he wasn't careful. The floor was wet because it was just cleaned with a very wet mop and the ramen shop owner forgot to put a caution sign on the floor. Kaito-jii-san already knows this because it always happens. We aren't usually not allowed to eat there because of the same event happening every time we go there, maybe the owner wants to teach Mikuo about being careful? I think the punishment was made because the incident made more damage to the ramen shop than before? I don't really know...

"It's the same thing again, huh? Well, it's pretty amusing to imagine, especially when Mikuo is a boy." He chuckled and I saw Mikuo blush. He's totally embarrassed.

"Anyway, let's go inside the school. I have stuff to do." Kaito-jii-san said while unlocking to school gates.

"You say that yet you don't really do your work seriously enough." I giggled. Mikuo and Kaito-jii-san went ahead to the school grounds. Oh yeah, Mikuo ran out the shop after messing up the whole place because he was so embarrassed and ashamed to eat. I'm sure about it. I looked around first and ran to catch up with my brother and uncle. I felt cold wind blow towards my direction which made my hair flow. I shivered a bit since the mornings are really cold but sometimes they're just the normal temperature to really hot that I'll almost get toasted into burned cookies or maybe I'll get burned to ashes. I have now caught up with Mikuo. He began to speak.

"Miku, what am I going to do?" He asked nervously.

"It'll be alright! Let's just go apologize later, after school. I'm sure she'll forgive us." I smiled and he smiled too, like his problems are gone now. Too bad he still has problems about the meetings of the Student Council. He's Student Council President, you know, but I think it doesn't bother him... The thing is, he only thinks about being overprotective... We headed to our classroom and chatted the whole time until some of our classmates and other students arrived. The classroom continued to be filled with students. After a while, when all students have arrived, the bell rang loudly, signalling the start of class. Our teacher seems to be late for some reason. Hmmm, maybe she and Kaito-jii-san are discussing some things or she's still sleeping until now... After a while, the classroom doors were opened and closed after someone came in. That 'someone' had short brown hair and seemed to be a female. That must be Meiko-sensei.

Sakine Meiko-sensei, as I said earlier, has short brown hair and wears red and white clothing. She likes to drink sake with Yowane Haku-sensei, our Physical Education Teacher. Also, she is Kaito-jii-san's wife. Students don't know about this but Mikuo and I do since she's part of our family. Kaito-jii-san is our uncle and that makes Meiko-sensei our aunt, making us call her Meiko-baa-san and students don't know about this. I was seating beside the window so I always look at the area outside, I could see the Sakura trees. The Sakura trees are really pretty... Sakura trees look best during spring time.

"Class, I have an announcement." Meiko-baa-san said. I wasn't paying attention and she knows that. All I care about is studying. Even though, this school's chairman and my Homeroom Teacher is part of my family, I don't get any special treatment. If the students know, they'll treat Mikuo and I like some royal people. Vocaloid High is known for its learning system worldwide. My uncle is quite popular. The Shion family is known for being a family of prodigies. Anyway, Meiko-baa-san and Kaito-jii-san wants us to be a normal, happy family. That is what I want too, no, what we want too, Mikuo and I. Anyways, I always ask Mikuo about the announcements or Meiko-baa-san will just remind me. Oh, we also have to pay for the tuition to support the Shion Family.

"We have transfer students. Be good to them." When I heard the words 'transfer students', I looked at her curiously. I'm quite interested about the new students and also, I'm pretty nervous. I don't know if I would get along with them or not... I saw her head to the door and open it. I also saw a bit of blonde hair. I was too nervous to look at them... I'm not really good with new faces. I always stutter but I can get over it and get along with them well after a while, like after a few minutes, I can get over it already. I heard footsteps. The new students must have come in already. I looked at the Sakura trees again. Trying to look like I don't care...

"This is the Kagamine Twins. Introduce yourselves, you two." Meiko-baa-san said and then, I heard a very familiar voice...

"Hello there, everyone." When I heard the voice, I immediately looked up at the owner. It was a guy with blonde hair. His bangs were messy and I saw a small ponytail at the back of his head. The guy seemed very familiar to me. And it was...

"I'm Len, Kagamine Len, a transfer student from Seiko High. It's nice to meet you, everyone. Please take care of us." ...Kagamine Len. I saw him smile brightly. I know him. I met him yesterday while walking to school. Oh... I get it! Maybe this is what he meant by 'I'll see you tomorrow morning.'! I'm kind of happy.

"Hello! I'm Kagamine Rin! I'm the twin sister of Kagamine Len! Nice to meet you everyone! Please treat us well!" I heard a very bubby voice. I saw a girl with short blonde hair. She was wearing a headband with a cute, big and white ribbon on top. She's kind of cute... Unlike me, I guess... I'm not really cute like her... Here I am again, with my insecurities...

**Len P.O.V**

I was introducing myself to the class with my sister, Kagamine Rin. I looked around the classroom to see all the students' faces. I saw a girl with long teal hair tied into twin tails. It must be Miku! I remember that cute face. I just met her yesterday! Oh, so the flowing teal hair that I saw earlier by the gates was hers... **(A/N: Refer to Chapter 2: Transferring.) **I looked around again and saw a guy who also has teal hair. He looks exactly like Miku... He must be Miku's brother, twin brother, in addition.

"Kagamine Len, please sit on the free seat behind Hatsune Miku. Miku-san, please raise your hand." I saw Meiko-sensei smile at her. Miku raised her right hand and looked at me and smiled. I said 'thank you' and headed to the seat behind her. Rin was assigned to the seat next to me, behind the guy with teal hair. I saw him smile.

"Hi, I'm Hatsune Mikuo and this girl beside me is Hatsune Miku. It's nice to meet you." He took out his right hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hatsune MIkuo-san, Miku-san." They nodded.

"Oh, just call us by our names. We'll call you two by yours too, okay?" Mikuo-san said.

"Okay." Rin said and smiled. She seemed to be blushing. This is intriguing. I saw Miku smile at Rin. I guess this is a beginning of a new friendship.

"Well, I guess this is a beginning of a new friendship." I heard Miku and Mikuo say in unison.

"Cool... That was what I was just thinking!" I said and we laughed.

"Now, now, you four. Chats later, Lessons first, understand?" Meiko-sensei smiled. We nodded and sat properly. I guess this school year wouldn't be that bad since I already have new friends at the first day!

**I'm finished. Was this a bit short or too rushed? Tell me by reviewing! I hope you at least enjoyed the chapter. I'm also glad that you, readers, are reading this story. I'm very grateful to the people who have read this story. So far, I'm having a fun time writing this story because of the few readers reviewing this story... I'm very inspired to continue writing. Well, anyways, I have a question. DO you know the computer game Scribblenauts Unlimited? It's okay f you don't. It's kind of a kid's game because of the cartoon drawings and stuff. But it is fun to play because you can test your brain. I'm quite childish, myself. Anyways, thank you for reading! For the 4****th**** chapter, I might think of adding Luka and Gakupo. Oh, Miku and Len are saying that you should review. They'll appreciate it. I will too, you know. I made a story for Luka and Gakupo. I'll make another one soon for someone. If you want to read it, look for it in my profile. Look forward for the next chapter! Goodbye! **


	4. Friends, Rice Balls, and Numbers

**Okay, this is chapter 4. I'm sorry if the 3****rd**** chapter was a little rushed. Like I said in chapter 3, I'm too busy. Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 4: Friends, Rice Balls, and Numbers **

**Miku P.O.V**

Kagamine Len, the guy I just met yesterday, has just transferred to our school. I finally understand what he meant by 'tomorrow morning'. I didn't forget about what he said and I wondered about all night. I didn't get to sleep until midnight. Something bothered me though... Mikuo looked like he was blushing when he heard Kagamine Rin-san's, I mean Rin's voice. I saw Rin blush too... Could this be love at first sight for them? Meh, who'd want to date my stupid brother, Mikuo? Oh, I heard Meiko-sensei say something.

"Now, now, you four, chats later, lessons first, understand?" The four of us nodded and sat properly. I think we'll be good friends with the Kagamines... I guess it'll be easy because I already know Len. Meiko-sensei then started explaining a new lesson. I felt finger poke my neck. It surprised me and I turned my face around, slowly. I saw Len smiling and he handed me a piece of paper. I accepted it and read it. It said: "Let's meet at the rooftop, the four of us. Can we talk about ourselves more and know each other well there later at lunch?" I wrote on it. I said: "Sure, why not? I'll invite some friends of mine." When he read it, he smiled and nodded. I returned to my original pose and listened to Meiko-sensei's explanation.

Lunch has finally come after some time. The bell rang as loudly as ever. I grabbed my bento that was covered in light blue coloured cloth and I also grabbed another one covered in the same coloured cloth. I handed the other one to my brother. I saw Rin and Len grab their lunch boxes. Both of them were coloured yellow. Talk about twins...

"So, let's go to the rooftop?" Rin said smiling brightly. She looked itching to go out. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." Mikuo said. Suddenly, I heard someone call me.

"Hey, Miku!" I turned around to see who was calling me, only to find a pink-haired girl. I smiled at the girl.

"Luka!" She ran up to me and hugged me for a minute.

"Where's Gakupo? Isn't he with you?" I asked. She blushed. Why? Well, because she and Gakupo are in a relationship."

"H-hey! H-he isn't a-always w-with me!" She almost yelled. I laughed at her reaction.

"Then why am I here?" We heard a voice say. It's really near and I could already recognize the owner of the voice.

"G-Gakupo!" Luka yelled. I laughed at her expression and I fake coughed. The two of them looked at me.

"Let's go to the rooftop and eat our lunch." I smiled and they nodded in agreement. I looked at the other three, Mikuo, Rin, and Len. They nodded and we left for the rooftop. When we reached our destination, we immediately sat down.

"Okay... Time for introductions! Name listing! Mikuo!" Mikuo yelled happily, as if we were just playing. It's fun though. Ha-ha...

"Rin!"

"Len!"

"Miku! Oh, Luka, Gakupo, you have to state your last names..." They nodded.

"Megurine Luka!"

"Kamui Gakupo!"

"Okay, since name listing is finished, it's..." Mikuo started.

"Lunch eating!" I finished his sentence for him.

"Hey, how'd you know that?"

"We haven't even eaten our lunch yet! It's still early before the bell but we should eat right now so we can have more time to chat." I opened my lunch box and grabbed my chopsticks.

"Okay! I want to eat Miku's special bento right now too!" Mikuo said while opening his lunch box. He was almost about to drool.

"Oh, shut up."

"Miku knows how to cook?" Len asked. I blushed. I'm not really good at cooking... This is embarrassing, Mikuo... I just nodded.

"Wow! Miku, you seem to be a very interesting person! You are so cute too... even cuter than the cutest thing in the world!" Rin smiled. I just blushed. I could imagine that my face is as red as a ripe tomato now... Oh, so embarrassing...

"P-Please stop. I'm not really cute, not at all!" I waved both of my hands and formed an 'x' sign with them.

"Let's just eat our lunch now, okay?" I said while trying to calm down and regain my normal temperature.

**Len P.O.V**

Miku was blushing so hard that she looked like a ripe tomato already. I didn't know she could get so embarrassed like this. Well, we did just meet yesterday. I was pretty surprised when I learned that Miku can cook. Mikuo was drooling while opening his lunch box.

"Um... What is Miku's special?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Len, Miku is a really good cook, maybe even the best cook here in school! No one can beat her cooking." Luka told me. She looked at Miku proudly. "Everything she cooks is special." She continued.

"Um, I just made some simple rice balls." Miku said. I nodded and we all opened our lunch boxes. My lunch box contained a banana, some rice, and hotdogs... Rin's contained the same but it had an orange, not a banana. I saw Luka's lunch box. Tuna and some rice were there and Gakupo's had some eggplants and rice. Miku's and Mikuo's lunch boxes contained leeks and some rice balls. Mikuo grabbed and ate one rice ball. I looked at him and he also looked at me.

"Is it good?" I asked. He smiled and gave me one.

"Here, try it." I accepted it. I haven't eaten it yet. I saw Luka and Gakupo drool a little and I heard Miku giggle. Rin stared at the rice balls in Miku's lunch box. Mikuo gave Rin one and Rin smiled. Miku also gave Luka and Gakupo some rice balls.

"Hey, hey, let's eat the rice balls together!" Rin smiled. We all nodded and Miku took one rice ball from her lunch box. We counted from one to three.

"One... Two... Three!" We counted and all of us took a bite on the rice balls in hand.

"Wow... It's dewicioush!" I heard Rin say and gulped.

"Hey, don't talk when your mouth is full." I said. I saw her pout.

"I can't help it. It's too delicious!" I saw Miku blush again with Rin's comment.

"T-Thank you..." I heard Miku mutter. I smiled.

"Well, I can't deny that it's really good." I smiled at her. Luka and Gakupo seemed to enjoy eating the rice ball. We heard the rooftop door open and a blue-haired man was standing there.

"Ah, rice balls!" The man said.

"Kaito-jii-, uh, Kaito-sensei, um, what are you, uhh, doing here?" Mike said nervously. I don't know, is something wrong?

"I wanted to get some fresh air, Hatsune Miku-chan." The principal, huh? Here he goes with the suffix '-chan' again. I heard Mikuo cough.

"Oh, right, sorry." Kaito-sensei rubbed the back of his head. Miku stood up and gave him a rice ball.

"Um, here! A rice ball, please eat it." She pleaded. Kaito-sensei accepted it and started to bite the rice ball. He then left after a while. He stopped for a minute.

"Oh, Hatsunes, come to my office later, okay? We have something to talk about." With that, he completely disappeared. The door was closed by Miku. She sat down again and looked at the view. She continued to eat her lunch. After quite a while, the bell had finally rang, signalling the end of lunch break and the students should return to their classrooms. The wole time before the bell rang, we were just talking about some unimportant stuff to kill time. We even got to know each other more. While walking to the classroom, we were just talking about silly things. Luka told us about joining their group ad we did. My days here will definitely be fun.

**Miku P.O.V.**

The ball has rung and we were in the middle of chatting... We cleaned the whole area up and returned to our classrooms. We had a lot of fun during the lunch time. We talked about many funny things on the way to our classroom. We sat on our chairs and the teacher came in. The time passed by fast and our last subject came. I am finally about to go home... I not always with my brother when I go home because he is SC President: Student Council President. But today, I'll stay and wait for him. We still have to apologize to the ramen shop owner. Anyways, I'm going to be bored at the library for an hour or so. SC meetings are too long, especially today... A festival is coming... I guess the Student Council's hard work is worth something because the festivals here in this school are always fun and successful.

...

...

...

...

...

Time has passed and dismissal is here! I'm too happy. Mikuo already left for their meeting today.

"Hey, where is Mikuo going?" Rin asked. Oh, she seems concerned. I smiled at her.

"He has to go on a meeting with the Student Council. He's president, you know." I replied.

"Oh... Well, why don't we go home together?"

"Maybe tomorrow... I have to wait for my big bro here. We have some 'errand' to do once he's done with the meeting." The twins gave an 'oh'.

"Is this 'errand' about going to Kaito-sensei's office?" I nodded at Luka's question as an answer.

"There is also another one after that..." I added.

"Okay... Be careful on the way home. You do know that some of the meetings end at night time..."

"It'll be okay, Luka. Don't worry." I smiled, assuring her that I'll be safe. She had bid her goodbye and left, Gakupo was following her and waved at me, Len, and Rin. We waved back.

"So, Miku, are you sure you'll be fine?" Rin asked.

"I'll be fine!" I smiled.

"Well, like Luka said, be careful when you're out alone. We wouldn't want a stranger attack a cute girl like you, would we?" I blushed at what Len said.

**Len P.O.V**

"Well, like Luka said, be careful when you're out alone. We wouldn't want a stranger attack a cute girl like you, would we?" I said, chuckling a bit. I saw Miku blush. I have to admit to myself, Miku's pretty cute.

"Len, what did you just say? Could it be that you are flirting with Miku?" Rin asked. She looked like she was about to ride her road roller and flatten me.

"No, that's not what I meant, Rin. I'm just saying that if a girl like Miku gets kidnapped or anything, what would we do? Oh, and I hope that doesn't happen." I tried to tell Rin calmly but I can't seem to stop my cheeks from heating up. I am not flirting. I am not a pervert... maybe slightly... Wait! I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert, I am not a pervert! Seriously, what are you thinking, Len?

"Oh... You're right... I'm sorry Miku. I think I'm too worried about you. You're my very first friend here, you know! Oh, hey, can I be your best friend?" Rin asked with puppy eyes.

"Rin... Of course you can! I already think that you are my best friend, along with Luka." Miku said with a gentle voice.

"Yay! Thank you very much, Miku!" She said and hugged Miku. Miku hugged her back and they both let go of each other.

"Oh, look at the time... Got to go now! I'll see you tomorrow morning! Oh, give us your number first!"

"Alright. Here, it's..." Miku said and we exchanged numbers. She also gave us Luka's and Gakupo's numbers. We left Miku there at the classroom. I hope she'll be alright. Along the way, to our house, Rin was just babbling about how nice Miku was. I also think she's nice. Rin also shared this to our parents. We hope Miku is alright.

**Miku P.O.V**

... Len and Rin had already left. I'm glad that I have a new best friend. She's nice and cute too. I remembered what Kaito-jii-san told Mikuo and me earlier. I better head to the library first, read a book while waiting for my brother, and head for Kaito-jii-san's office... I don't know what he wants but after that, Mikuo and I will go apologize to the ramen shop owner... Tomorrow is Saturday... Maybe I'll go look for a new part-time job... Maybe I'll try working at the ramen shop... I'll ask the owner if there are any free spots... I'll quit my current part-time job if there are free spots in the ramen shop. My current boss is a real pain... She thinks that she's a queen or something. I don't want to work for her anymore. Oh, she also scolds us employees even when we did nothing wrong! Geez, what is wrong with her mind. Anyway, I have to go to the library... I'm so tired...

**Now, I'm finished. I make my own time here. I control time here in this story! Ha-ha-ha! I'm just kidding with you. Anyway, did you enjoy? I hope you did. Oh, please review! I'd appreciate it... Expect the next chapter next week! Bye~ **


	5. Savior

**Hello! Thanks those who continue to read this story! I am so grateful to all of you! This is the 5****th**** chapter, everyone! I hope you enjoy! Please review! I'm planning something for the next chapter... Anyways, on with the story! *eats donut***

**Chapter 5: Apologizing**

**Miku P.O.V**

I'm so tired... But I have to go to the library... Maybe I'll sleep there? I can't really go sleep in the infirmary because I'm not comfortable in places such as hospitals, clinics, and such... The scent of medicine is really overflowing. Oh my, I think I have a strong sense of smell... Anyways, on my way to the library, I'm already starting to feel sleepy. I slapped myself to keep myself awake. After a few minutes of climbing up the stairs and walking through the hallways, I have finally arrived at the library. The librarian, Gumi-sensei, though Mikuo and I call her with '-san', was cleaning the bookshelf near her table.

"Um... Gumi-san, uh, can I sleep here?" She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Ah, Miku-chan, darling... Why would you want to sleep here in the library? The infirmary's much better to-... Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like the strong scent of medicines..." Gumi-san said with a gentle voice.

"The plastic skeleton is kind of creepy..." I admitted. Really, I hate stuffs that scare me. Gumi-san smiled.

"Okay, you can sleep here. I hope you'll feel comfortable."

"Oh, thank you, Gumi-san!"

"By the way, why are you still here?"

"I have to wait for Mikuo and go to Kaito-jii-san's office when he gets here. We agreed that he'll pick me up here. We also have another errand to do..."

"I see..." She said and continued cleaning the bookshelf. I took a seat on one of the chairs and tried to sleep. I'm more comfortable in the library because it's so quiet. It's so peaceful. After thinking that, I unconsciously fell asleep.

...

...

...

...

...

I woke up.

"Wha-, I fell asleep?" I must have been really, really, really tired... I don't see my brother anywhere or even Gumi-san...

"I should head for Kaito-jii-san's office... I'm sure that brother will find me there..." I headed for the chairman's office. I was walking in the hallway and stopped in front of a large blue door. I knocked.

"Ah, come in, come in." I heard. I opened the door and saw Kaito-jii-san put some papers in a brown folder. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, Miku... Where's Mikuo?"

"I went ahead. The meeting seems long."

"Well, a school festival is coming. They're discussing about what to do about it." I gave an 'oh'.

"Well, you look like you just woke up. Your hair is kind of in a mess." I immediately looked for a comb in my bag. I found it and combed my hair.

"Okay, now it's fixed, right?"

"Uh-huh. Oh, take a seat. I can't leave my niece standing there." He smiled and I took a seat on one of the comfy chairs in his office. A few minutes passed later and...

"MIKU! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU WERE JUST HERE? I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO MEET IN THE LIBRARY!" ...my brother finally yells after slamming the door open. It made a loud sound which startled me.

"Gosh, Mikuo, you're just like a thug breaking open the door of a bank and yelled 'GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!'..." I said with no emotion. He's too overprotective... I heard Kaito-jii-san laugh.

"Oh, really, is that true?" Mikuo said with a confused face.

"Of course... I mean, you have just slammed the door open, looking like you want to break it and steal me. You are the thug and I'm the money, Kaito-jii-san is the banker." Again, I heard Kaito-jii-san laugh but louder...

"Well, I was worried because I thought some guy would suddenly-...?"

"Seriously, Mikuo, it's safe here. This is the school that Kaito-jii-san owns. He even put hidden cameras around. By that, I'm including the girls' locker rooms where we change." I turned to Kaito-jii-san.

"What are you talking about, dear Miku? Trust me, it's for safety." He tried to convince us but he can't fool me and my brother. It is so obvious that he's lying and nervous. Mikuo and I stared at him make an 'x' sign with his hands.

"Uh-huh... Then why aren't there any hidden cameras in the guys' locker rooms, hmm?" Mikuo asked him.

"Uh, I, um... I-I thought that t-the boys c-can take c-care of themselves w-when in-in trouble?" Obviously, he's lying.

"Sick old perverted ice cream monster..." Do you know why I just called him a 'sick old perverted ice cream monster? Well, I'll tell you.

**Flashback**

_I was with my family at a grassy plain in the sheep farm. My mom's friend invited us to the farm so that Mikuo and I could see real ones instead of seeing them in books. Kaito-jii-san, Meiko-baa-san and the other faculty members, such as Haku-san were invited. Oh, the faculty members are from families close to the Shion Family. We were preparing our stuff and left. It only took 4 hours to arrive at the farm. Well, we were in a vacation at the time in a quite far place and fortunately, the sheep farm isn't too... When we arrived, mom's friend welcomed us. We were led to a large cottage. We arranged our stuffs and we finished quite early. I was the first one to finish. Well, I always help mom clean the house so I know how to do these stuff. My big brother, Mikuo, was still trying to properly arrange his stuff. I helped him out ad we finished quickly. We went to my parents' room to check how they were doing with arranging their stuffs. They weren't finished yet. We went downstairs and saw Kaito-jii-san and Meiko-baa-san sitting on a couch. Haku-sensei was with the other teachers, Leon-san, Gumi-san, Gumo-san, Oliver-san, IA-san, and Miki-san. The seven teachers greeted us while Kaito-jii-san and Meiko-baa-san were having a lovey-dovey time, as they say. Mom and Dad suddenly went down, saying they were finished._

"_Mama, papa, I want ice cream..." I said. It was kind of hot that time..._

"_I want ice cream too, mama, papa..." Mikuo also said. Our parents nodded._

"_Okay, Kaito-nii-san, can you go with them? Meiko-nee-san too, please... If it's okay, that is..." Mom said to the two people who were having a lovey-dovey time._

"_Why, of course!" The two of them said in unison._

"_We care for our nephew and niece, you know." Meiko-baa-san said._

"_That's right." Kaito-jii-san agreed._

"_Can we go too?" The seven teachers suddenly asked. My parents, aunt and uncle nodded. We all went to the nearby town, with nine people accompanying Mikuo and me. We saw an ice cream stand not too far. There were many people buying ice cream. Who wouldn't? It's so hot... We waited until there were no more people and bought ice creams. We all had our desired flavours. Something surprised me though... Kaito-jii-san's ice cream was so big... It was like a tower... and his face scared me._

_Kaito-jii-san looked like someone who was so in love... not with a person though... He was in love with an ice cream. His eyes were heart-shaped... and the way he ate his ice cream was creeping me out... He was like someone who hasn't eaten an ice cream for years... The way how he slowly eats it... How his tongue licks it... How he holds his head signalling that he had a brain freeze... Oh, how creepy! I was near Piko-san._

"_Um, Piko-san, can I tell you something?" I asked him. He looked at me._

"_What is it, Miku-chan?"_

"_Well, uh... Kaito-jii-san looks like an uh, um... a monster?"_

"_Hm, why?"_

"_Well, the way how he eats his ice cream is like how a monster would slowly eat its prey..."_

"_Hm... True..."_

"_Well, don't worry, Miku. He's always like that when he eats ice creams." Piko-san and I heard a feminine voice near us. I looked up and saw Meiko-baa-san._

"_Meiko-baa-san, are you sure he's always like that?" I asked her. She simply nodded._

"_Piko-sensei! Come here!" We heard another voice but a masculine one. Piko-san took his leave and went to the source of the voice which is Dell-san._

"_Miku, your uncle is a total ice cream lover. Don't mind him." Meiko-baa-san told me. I nodded._

"_Then, can I call him an ice cream monster?" I asked Meiko-baa-san. She laughed._

"_Why, yes!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Miku, that is so mean..." Kaito-jii-san pouted.

"Miku, that is so right..." Mikuo said in awe.

"Why, thank you." I said.

"Anyways, why'd you call us here?" Mikuo asked.

"Oh, yes... I was supposed to tell you to come to my house for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Oh, okay!" I said. I'm so excited. Meiko-baa-san's cooking is so good!

"Good. Oh, the sun is setting... Well, I'll go home first. I have stuff to do. Goodbye, I'll see you later." Kaito-jii-san bid his goodbye ad left.

"Miku, I'm going to go somewhere first."

"Huh? I thought we'll go apologize to the ramen shop owner..."

"Well, can we do it tomorrow? I'm going to my friend's house to do some explaining about the meeting."

"Okay... Be careful."

"You too... Sorry, I can't go home with you today..."

"It's alright. We can go home together when you can, okay?"

"Got it." With that, Mikuo left.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was getting late. I have to get going too. I left the school. It's a good thing that it is still early before the school gate locks. It's automatic... Cool, right? Anyways, I decided to head to the bookstore first. I'm going to check if there are any new books. I have bought almost all of the books there. I arrived at the bookstore and I immediately asked the cashier if there are any new books. The cashier said 'yes' and pointed a table by the right corner. I thanked her and went to where she had pointed. I grabbed one book and turned some pages... The book had an interesting title and an interesting story. I looked at the price and I realized that it's not really too expensive. I looked at then name of the author... Oh, now I know why it wasn't too expensive. The author is the kind of person that doesn't really want money, but wants to share his imagination to others! Even the poor can buy the books that this person wrote! I don't really have much money on me, so I decided to find a new job first. Again, I looked at my watched and...

"Oh no! I have to go!" I went outside and walked around first. Actually, I thought that it was 9:06 but it was actually 6:09... I read the time wrong... Anyways, I still have some time before dinner. Usually at Kaito-jii-san's home, we eat dinner at 8:00. As I walked around, some guys surrounded me. There was a total of three guys.

"Um, hello... What do you want?" I asked. It's obvious that they want me to come with them to 'play'. Right now, I think I know what they're going to say.

**Dialogue Mode**

_**Italian –Miku's thoughts**_

**Underline – Thugs' words**

...

_Now, you're pretty cute!_

Now, you're pretty cute!

_I knew it... Oh, the second guy will say 'Why don't you play with us?'_

Why don't you play with us?

_Gah, this is ridiculous... Next is 'It's going to be fine and really fun!'_

It's going to be fine and really fun!

**End of Mode**

This is so stupid... and I didn't expect to have all of my guesses right!

"Um, I'm sorry but I can't come with you. I'm busy." I said.

"Oh, that is too bad... but it's going to be really fun. Okay, let's just go. You'll do the things you're busy with later, okay?"

"No."

The guys glared at me after continuing to say 'no'.

"Okay, that's it!" The third guy had yelled and grabbed my hand. The other two grabbed my other hand and my waist.

"L-Let go! Let go of me, you stupid men!" I yelled at them, trying to break free... but I couldn't. The three guys held me tighter and I screamed.

"GAHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME, PLEASE!" I couldn't take it anymore... I'm so scared right now... What am I to do?

'Please... Somebody... Anybody, please help me... Anyone out there... Len...'

**WHOO, CLIFF HANGER! If it's right though, oh, I want to add some excitement but I don't really know how... Oh, is it only I or I just think that the part after the flashback was kind of funny? Oh well, please review! YOUR GREAT GOD, ME, WILL SUPPORT YOUR STORIES! Ha-Ha, I'm just kidding. I'm in Soul Eater's Black Star mode right now. Again, please review! Oh, the supporting part is true though...**


	6. Brought to a Friend's Home

**Okay, everybody, this is the 6****th**** chapter that all of you have been waiting for! So, did anybody get curious about what's going to happen to Miku? By the way, I think I have to give a warning for you... but I forgot what that was. Oh, well, I'll remember it later, I'm sure. Now, please enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 6: Brought to a Friend's Home**

**Miku P.O.V**

...

Len...

...

What?

...

Woah...

...

I think I'm going to get crazy by now... I can't believe that I'm thinking about Len in a situation like this! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Uughh...

"Ow!" I felt a slap on my butt.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" I blushed. Somehow, this is kind of embarrassing.

"Aww, you look so cute!" The man said. Their grip loosened and I took this chance to get away. I managed to break free and started to run.

"Hey, wait! Come back here!" I heard the three men yell in unison. I ignored them. Who'd want to stay with them? I ran and ran, not looking at what's in front of me and I suddenly bumped into someone and fell.

"O-Ouch... H-Huh? Are you alright?" I heard the person I bumped into ask. Hmm, that voice is kind of familiar... I looked up, only to see a guy with messy blonde hair, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Len..." I muttered.

**Len P.O.V**

I was at the convenience store to buy some food for Rin and me. I'm too tired. Rin went home first because she said that she has to clean her room. I didn't believe her. Her room is always so messy! Anyhow, I let her go home first because she'll just get stubborn and bug me all day about not letting her go home first. She even ordered me to go to the convenience store! Gah, I hate how she looks as if she's the queen of the world while ordering me around. Well, my sister's already like that and it can't be changed. I think I like it better that way. I walked away from the convenience store and decided to head for the park. I would like some fresh air. As I walked, I bumped into a girl with long teal hair tied into twin tails. They seem familiar but I can't see her face clearly. We both fell on the ground and the dropped the grocery bag I was holding.

"O-Ouch... H-Huh? Are you alright?" I asked and immediately ran to her side.

"Len..." I heard. That voice... It's... Miku!

"Miku?" I called her name. She suddenly hugged me.

"Len... Len... Len...!" I heard her say. I blushed.

"Um, Miku? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her. I became worried, VERY worried.

"I was so scared..." I heard her answer between sobs. I gently patted her head and hugged her back. I think she really needs comfort right now.

"Shh... Don't worry. Everything is alright now." I said as I patted her head. A few minutes had passed and Miku suddenly let go.

"I-I'm sorry... I m-must have t-troubled you..." I heard her apologize in a low voice.

"Hey now, don't worry. We're friends, aren't we? Friends help each other." I smiled at her.

"... Oh, right, yes... Anyway, thank you very much, Len." MIku looked at me and managed to smile. Her eyes were red and puffy. I was about to say something but she suddenly fainted.

"M-Miku! Hey, Miku!" I shook her, trying to wake her up but my efforts went to waste. I need to bring her to her home... but... there is one big problem. I don't know where her house is! I guess I'll have to bring her to my home then. I carried her on my back. She almost fell but luckily, I caught her. Surprisingly, she's not that heavy! She's light just like a feather... unlike my piggy sister. Anyways, I walked to my home. My house was just near the river bank. I slowly opened the door and saw my sister with an angry face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, STUPID LEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" She yelled at me. With that loud voice, I think she'd do great being a glass breaker. She looked at my back and gasped.

"HA?! Miku!" She yelled.

"Hey, don't worry. She's fine. She just fainted out of fatigue." I informed her and she sighed in relief.

"Oh... Nee, take her to my room!"

"Huh, but...?"

"It's clean. Don't worry." She said and dragged me to her room upstairs but carefully since I was carrying Miku. We arrived in her room and I was surprised... shocked... whatever you may call it and all. I can't believe that she actually cleaned her room. I just shrugged and slowly laid Miku on Rin's bed. I saw Rin stare at her.

"Wow... She looks so cute..." I saw Rin's jaw drop. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah... unlike my stupid piggy sister." I smirked.

"HEY! What did you say that for?" She pinched my cheek.

"I'm just telling the truth- ow! Now that hurts!" I groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for insulting me."

"Mnn..." We heard a soft moan.

"Miku?!" We both yelled in unison. We saw Miku's eyes slowly open.

"Hmmm...? Where am I?" She asked and looked around. Finally, her eyes dropped on us.

"Miku, are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Hmm? Um, yes... Who brought me here?" Miku asked. I raised my hand and I suddenly blushed. I remembered what happened earlier. She seemed to blush too.

"I-I see..." She said in a low voice. "Thank you very much." She continued. Rin and I nodded.

"Well, why don't you stay the night here?" I asked. The two girls looked at me.

"Well, at this time, men will roam around looking for girls to, uh, you know." I added to my previous sentence.

"Oh, yes." Rin agreed.

"But wouldn't I trouble you? I mean, your parents..." Miku said.

"Oh, no, it's fine. It'll be nice to have a guest once in a while." We heard a voice from behind. We turned around and saw a woman with long blonde hair.

"Mom!" Rin and I called the woman. She's Lily, our mother. Mom looked at Miku.

"Oh, dear, you look familiar... Kai-..." She began.

"Oh, no, I'm Miku. Please, you have mistaken me for someone else... who is my mother."

"Oh, I see. So that's why you look familiar. I must say, you inherited your mother's beauty." Mom said, going near Miku. Miku blushed.

"Oh, thank you..."

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Rin yelled. We heard a loud growl. Rin blushed.

"Looks like Rin's tummy wants some food now. Okay, let's go down and eat. Miku, stay the night here, okay?" Mom said. Miku just smiled and nodded. Rin ran downstairs in full speed. I'm guessing that she's heading for the dining room.

"Okay. But I have to call my brother first." Miku said as she stood up.

"Oh, let me do the calling!" Rin suddenly pooped up. We looked at her with shocked expressions. She's fast. Somehow, I think it's strange... At the mention of 'my brother' from Miku, I heard loud footsteps. They must be Rin's. We laughed for a while and Miku agreed to Rin. We went downstairs to the dining room. We talked about some stuff along the way. I think mom like Miku. Well, that's better. She usually makes all the other girls that visit here go away. Rin does the same too. Well, who cares? At least I have a young lady friend that mom likes. But the Miku and mom have something in common. I don't know what but there is really something there. Anyway, better get to the dining room fast. RIn might eat all the food prepared there...

**Okay, I'm finished. This is kind of short, I know. I just, um, ran out of ideas, I guess? Well, I'm drawing a comic for a schoolmate of mine. She wants more of the comics that I make so I'm pretty busy drawing them. Well, that's it. Oh, I have a bonus. Read below.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Author's P.O.V**

'GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL'

A loud noise was heard by the park. It was the sound of a growling stomach. Well, three growling stomachs that belonged to... the three men who tried to rape Miku. The first man was named Ro. The second man was called Sham. The third was called Bo.

"I'm hungry!" Ro complained.

"Damn... The girl was cute too. I was planning to sell her. I was so sure that she'd catch a large price..." Bo said.

"Well, it can't be helped. She got away." Sham told the two men. Suddenly Ro's face brightened. He pointed at a direction where a certain grocery bag lies. The trio immediately took the grocery bag and looked at the contents.

"Whoa! There's so much food!" Bo said. The three of them divided the food and began eating. Somehow, their smiles turned into frowns.

"BLEEE! What is this?!" Sham yelled and the trio spit the food out of their mouths.

"What the-? This is coal?!" The trio's jaws dropped. To their dismay, a cat suddenly appeared in front of them. The cat's face looks as if it was evil. It left for a while and returned... with a bag of marshmallows and other yummy food. Ro, Sham, and Bo drooled. The cat left.

"Wha-?! That cat is insulting us! Catch that cat!" Ro yelled.

"We're hungry..." Sham and Bo replied while holding their stomachs.

"IDIOTS! IF WE CATCH THE CAT, WE'LL GET TO EAT THE FOODS!" Ro yelled at the duo.

"Ah, I see! Then what are we waiting for?" Bo said.

"NOTHING!" And Sham ran away, following the cat.

"HEY, WAIT!" The duo followed Sham and for the whole night, they spent it trying to catch the cat.

**But in the Kagamine Household...**

"Nee, Len, where's the groceries?" Rin asked while eating her food.

"Groceries? What groceries?" Len asked, confused.

A few seconds later...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh." Len finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"What? Do you remember now?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Len replied.

"And?"

"I left them."

"Where?"

"Park."

"Why?"

"Miku."

"... ... ... WHHATTTT?! STUPID YOU'RE WASTING MONEY!" Rin had yelled. Miku ran outside the bathroom.

"Len left the groceries."

"... ... ... WHAT?! LEN, THAT IS NOT GOOD. YOU'RE WASTING MONEY!" Miku yelled the same thing that Rin yelled.

"Uwahh! Sorry!" Len yelled and ran. Miku and Rin tried to catch Len, only making hime run around the house faster. Throughout the night, the three high school students ran around the house, with Lily laughing out loud like a crazy clown.

**The End**

**Yeah, boring, I know. I just wanted to make this a little long, that's all. Next chapter will be updated next week, as usual. Oh, review please. PLEASE! I'd like it. Oh, forget the warning... It turns out that the warning was for the next chapter. Oh, by the way... I have a question. Do you know the visual novel, Zettai Meikyuu Grimm? If not, it's fine. Thank you very much!**


End file.
